Naruto Uzumaki: The god
by sarim
Summary: life was always cruel to naruto, but when he meets the kuubi, it smiles at him, since the kuubi will help him become the strongest ninja in the world, and in the end he will become a god ... i guess. i hate summaries!r:m for bad stuff in later
1. Chapter 1

Yo! The name is Amal I'm a huge fan of naruto … you can say I'm in love with him even thought he's an anime … any way this is my 2**nd** fanfic here even thought I didn't finish the first since I got bored of it anyway R&R … bye see you later

'Baka': talking.

'_Baka': thinking._

'**Baka': kuubi talking**

'_**Baka**_**':**_** kuubi thinking**_

So let's begun ok? … Good!

* * *

**Naruto Uzumaki: the god **

There is one and only truth, a truth which everybody knows, a truth that cannot be denied, a truth about a single person, about Naruto Uzumaki; this truth has a story, along story about Naruto Uzumaki who became a god.

Naruto Uzumaki is a nice person, with a heart as big as the universe. There was no hate it even thought he grown up felling lonely and hated with no parents, family or friends. The poor kid didn't know where he came from nor why he was treated like this but even so he smiled bravely, some says its stupidity and some says its ignorance however they have never seen that that smile was a mask, a mask that hide his true self. One day, at night, he was wondering in konoha streets by himself, suddenly five kunai went flying towards him, and since he was only five at that time, he couldn't dodge them all, so 3 of the kunais hit him, One in his leg, one in his right arm, and one in his stomach. The poor kid started bleeding heavily, he couldn't move; he was paralyzed because of the blood spreading from his injuries around. He was scared and terrified, he was confused, his mind went blank due to the shock, he tried to know why it's always him, why was he the one to be beating around, why was he the only one to be called with hateful words? All this questions started to pop out in his mind while he seemed to fall deeper in his mind then suddenly he found himself in front of a huge cage, behind it a enormous figure with 9-tails swinging behind it.

He wanted to scream but couldn't, he wanted to run but his foots betrayed him, his eyes winded from fear and terror of this thing who is looking at him with red like blood eyes, which only shows hatred and rage, anger and pain.

"Wh-WH-WHO A-A-ARE YOU?**"**shouted naruto with a shaking voice.

"**Me … I am the greatest demon in the world. I am the lord of hell, the kuubi no kitsune, the nine tails demon fox!"**kuubi said with a sound full of sadness and rage**.**

"Y-y-you're k-k-kuubi?" naruto said surprised**.**

"**Yes I am. Your father the yondaim sealed inside of you, to save this pathetic village****" **kuubi said with pain and hate.

"m-m-my father? … You're LYING?-" naruto screamed with anger.

"**I wish I was kit, I wish I was!****" kuubi** said with sadness.

".. (starts crying)why? Why would he do that to me? What have I done to deserve this? I never did anything wrong? Why? Why does he hate me? Why? (Cries)": said naruto.

"… _**poor kit!"**_ : Kuubi said in his mind.

"… (cries harder)…" naruto.

"**Stop crying kit! He is not worth your beautiful tears. Stop crying, you're making my heart break to peaces … sniff****"**: kuubi said while tears went down his furry cheeks.

".. (He looks at kuubi who's crying)... (Then he cries harder)… ": naruto

"**I****-I-I will teach you all you need to be the perfect ninja, I-I-I will help you train and become stronger, I-I will always be there for you? Always by your side naruto, always till death make us apart!" **kuubi said while trying to cheer naruto up.

Naruto then stopped crying, looking at the huge fox with surprise of what it said.

"r-really?" said naruto not sure of himself

"**Yes!"** kuubi said

"Th-thank you!" naruto gives it a small smile that shows real happiness

"**No problem kit!"** kuubi said happily


	2. Chapter 2

Heyagain … my name is A …. Wait, you already know my name … I'm so stupid … anyway this is the 2**nd** chap of my 2**nd** fanfic … so enjoy and R&R … I don't know what to say else … sorry!

'Baka': talking.

'_Baka': thinking._

'**Baka': kuubi talking**

'_**Baka**_**':**_** kuubi thinking**_

Well let's begin, okay? … Good!

**Naruto Uzumaki: the god **

**2****nd**** chap**

The next day, naruto wakes up finding himself at the hospital. He gets up, wear his clothes and left to the forest where he started his training. A year passed, it was time, so the 3rd Hokage made naruto enter the ninja academy. There, he found that everyone hated him and glared at him … and it was quit weird, since he felt the same … no … he felt more … he hated all of konoha … no … he didn't only hate it, he wanted to ruin it, to destroy it, to make it disappear from the face of earth. He hated been a ninja for this pathetic village, he wanted to leaved but the poor couldn't so he decided that rather leaving and been a missing nin, he would fail all the genin exams, and guess what … that's what he did for 3 freaking years … yes, 3 freaking years. In his 4th year, all his new classmates called him dead last, looser and brat since he was a year younger. The test day came, the class teacher Iruka called the students by list to perform the required stuff to be able to become genin, and so they did, each one of them … naruto's turn came, so he played with his chakra flow and created a dead clone.

"You fail naruto … for the 4th time" Iruka said with sadness

"So …? Can I go now to my place?" said naruto with a blank expression 

"_How the hell did he play with his chakra flow and why?_" thought shino

Naruto went to his seat and set looking from the window at the sky with its whit clouds dazing of. At night, while he was training with kuubi as usual, he heard a loud scream, he got curious … and we all know that curiosity is what make us in troubles … anyway he went to the place where the scream came from, and found Iruka … his teacher … fighting mizuke who stole the forbidden scroll. He wanted to leave but just the fact that his leaving the only person who treated him good to day didn't let him, so he jumped in and hit mizuke in his face. Mizuke was confused from what happened to him, then he saw naruto standing in front of him with a grin on his face.

"Oh, Its you! … the hated kid of the village! Do you know why they hate you?" said mizuke whit a smirk in his face.

"Of course I know! Did you think I was stupid or something?" said naruto with a huge smirk in his blank face

"H-h-how? Y-y-you weren't supposed to know! HOW THE HELL DID YOU KNOW?" said a surprised and a confused mizuke

"Noooooooot telling!" said naruto with an evil smirk

Naruto started to run faster towards mizuke, and hit him hard in his stomach

"SHADOW CLOWN NO JUTSU" said naruto 

Then thousands of clowns of naruto appeared and beat up the hell out of mizuke

"**You could have beaten him using the other jutsus and killed him!" **kuubi said with sadness.

"Don't worry, I will do that!" said naruto smiling

"EARTH STYLE: ROOTS OF DEATH" said naruto

Then the roots of the biggest tree showed up from the bottom of earth and turned from dark brown to black, then went directly through mizuke's body and killed him. Iruka stood there, shocked of what he saw, of how the dead last of the class was so strong, then he called him, put his hitai-te at naruto's forehead; congratulate him for passing, and then he fainted. Naruto got pissed … yes he did … he didn't get the chance to refuse the hitai-te, and at that moment, he felt like killing Iruka for ruining his plans.


End file.
